The White Tigress
by Dawn of the World
Summary: After the G Revolutions defeated BEGA in the Justice 5 tournament, Rei returns home to China. When Jason, one of Rei's friends introduces his cousins to Rei, it's up to him to try and unravel the secrets that are wrapped around Jason's cousin.


After totally annihilating BEGA, Rei returned to his hometown in China. Almost one week after Rei's return, one of his friends brings his mother's friend's daughter for Rei to meet. Apparently, the girl was sixteen, the same age as Jason (Rei's friend) and himself. Jason's mother invited the girl's mother and her family to visit them in China. After Jason introduced the girl, Yuuki, to Rei, he set up a beybattle between the two, just for kicks. Two months after Yuuki and Rei met each other, Yuuki wrote a letter to her friends back in Canada.

_Hey guys! Right now, I'm in China, at the home of my boyfriend, Rei. Yeah, I know. It's about time I got one, huh? At any rate, how are you doing? As you can probably tell, I've been pretty busy over here in China. Actually, I've been busy pretty much all over the world. How? Well, It all started out when I left for China. You know the story. Some of Mom's friends live in China. Well, they invited us over for a few months. I've been all over the world pretty much in a few months though, huh? Mom's thinking about actually _moving_ over to China, since the whole family is having such a great time here. I mean, like, there's so many people around here! You guys wouldn't believe how many new friends I've found. Yes, of course I miss you. But that's not the point. If you're wondering how I met Rei, well, I'm about to tell ya. So sit tight, and relax, 'cause it one heck of a story. Anyway, we came over to China, and Mom's friend's son, Jason, showed us around. Jason also showed us where the _White Tigers _village was. Yes, the _White Tigers._ The Beyblading team. Rei's the captain, in case you didn't know (if you don't, where have you been the past two years!). I met the _White Tigers_ team, face to face, and, apparently, Jason is a friend of Rei's. So, that's how I met him. Through some unexpected links. Wanna hear more? Well, here's more, Jason, being the annoying bastard that he is, set up a beybattle between Rei and myself..._

_

* * *

_

It had been a while since Yuuki had bladed, but, here she was, readying herself to launch, and beybattle against one of the world champs, Rei. A dream? Yuuki still wasn't quite sure, but, here she was, preparing to launch.

'_I am going to _kill_ that sonofabitch named Jason when this is over!_' Yuuki thought vehemently.

"Three!" Jason's voice, sharp as the crack of a whip startled her out of her reverie, but once again, Yuuki found herself wondering just _what_ she had gotten herself into. A regular person, facing off a world champ? You have _gotta_ be kidding! It was highly unlikely she would win.

"Two!" Taking a quick glance at her opponent, Yuuki gave into the side of her that won all of her beybattles for her back at home. The tactical side of her, that could easily analyze any person and instantly know his or her weaknesses and strengths.

"One!" Rei's blade looked like it was best suited for quick, out of the blue, now-you-see-it-now-you-don't attacks. If she could find a way to just stop him in his tracks then maybe, just maybe, she would have a chance.

"Let it rip!" Rei and Yuuki launched their blades at the exact same time, with no funny stuff, no fireworks, just two blades dropping into the beydish, poising themselves to attack. As Yuuki expected, Rei's blade disappeared almost instantly.

'_So, he's gonna try and make this quick huh?_'Yuuki smirked. Her blade spin in the center, almost defenceless, as Rei's blade spun, invisible at the edge. They were at a standstill, for now.

Yuuki's eyes whipped to the side as she heard a sound. Faint, but it sounded almost like... a beyblade accelerating! Yuuki's blade accelerated too, and at the last second, as she saw Rei's blade pop out of no where, she made her move. Yuuki's blade slid out of the way just in time, with Rei's sitting defenceless in the middle where her's had been a moment ago. Yuuki's blade slammed back into Rei's, and the two battled it our ferociously.

Eventually, two blades retreated, and Rei looked up at his female opponent.

"What did you say about your blading skills again?" Rei asked, with one eyebrow cocked.

Yuuki just shook her head, retuning to reality.

"I didn't... I mean..." Yuuki was staring at the beydish, and saw that her blade was still spinning. This seemed strange to her, surprisingly. "I don't know. I expected to be thrown out in the first ten seconds." The girl admitted as Rei grinned.

"Aw, see there, you're being modest. You're an even better blader than you think you are!" Yuuki looked embarrassed.

"Ah, well, um..." She trailed off, blushing.

"Let's get back to it shall we? 'Cause I'm wanna show you some new moves. Don't dance with the tiger on the first day of your new feet girl, because you're going down!"

The two blades collided, neither seeming to gain the advantage.

"C'mon Driger! Let's show her what we've got! Gatling Claw!" Rei cried. Driger pulled back, and slammed into Yuuki's blade once more. As this happened, the girl's eyes widened, and before her very eyes, a giant white tiger rose up from Rei's beyblade. The Tiger, Driger, reared back, and struck Yuuki's blade, lightning lancing from his claws. With the added power of a Bitbeast behind it, Yuuki's blade went flying. By time this quick clash was over, Yuuki was breathing hard and sitting on the ground with disbelief written all over her face at what she had just seen.

"W-what... what just happened? What was that?" Yuuki gasped..

"That was my Bitbeast, Driger. Impressive, huh?" Rei grinned, helping her up.

"Bitbeast?"

"What? You've never heard of bitbeasts? Well, Driger seems to have deemed you a worthy opponent, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to see him. You see, Bitbeasts are like spirits that power our blades, get it?"

"I think. Back at home, no one's ever heard of Bitbeasts. Well, I remember seeing some things in the world champion Beybattles that no one else could, so I always though that it was just my eyes, but..."

"Well then, there you go. You can see Bitbeasts, which makes me surprised that you don't have one yet, do you?"

"No, I don't. I don't think so, anyways." Rei laughed at that comment, "Well, I'm pretty sure that whatever bitbeast you find will be proud to be your partner. If I didn't have Driger, you probably would've beaten me!"

"Nah, you would've beat me anyways." It felt weird, to be laughing and joking with a World Champion-class blader like they had been friends for years.

Rei, Jason, and Yuuki made a short stop at the local repair shop to get Yuuki's blade fixed. The beybattle had been harsh, and Yuuki's blade was made, although with the utmost care, with parts that could be found in most shops, and therefore, was unable to compete with a "high-tech" blade like Rei's, or so the girl thought

As Yuuki's blade was being repaired, Jason decided to touch a ceratin topic that... well, hadn't been talked about for quite some time.

"Hey, Rei, when I watched your beybattle with Yuuki, I just thought that, well..." Rei and Yuuki looked Jason, Rei with a strange expression on his face.

"What're you getting at?" he asked. Jason took a breath.

"DoyouthinkthatYuukicouldbetheonethattheTigresshasbeenwaitingfor?" he said in a rush.

"Okay, heard my name, tigress, and waiting, but for the rest, I'm lost." Yuuki said, blinking.

"Jason," Rei's eyes were narrow, and the other boy began to wonder if he had said something wrong. "We'll talk about this later."

"Uh... can someone please explain to me what in going on?" Yuuki asked. Rei turned to smile at her.

"It's nothing. Come on!" The group walked on, the two boys apparently having forgotten the conversation that had just occurred.

That night, as Jason sat on his bed, reading a book, Rei stood on a tree branch, and knocked on said boy's window. This is how it had always been if they needed to talk privately. Rei would come and get Jason, and the two would talk in the privacy of his room.

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that." Jason started off.

"No, it's alright. Actually, I'm glad you brought that topic up. I thought about it, and it's possible that Yuuki's the one She's been waiting for. It's just... What if she isn't? Those who have attempted to claim the Tigress in he past... They never returned from the temple in which she resides. You see what I'm saying?" Rei sighed, " I'm just afraid Yuuki's gonna end up like all the others who tried to claim Her."

"I can see where you're going with this, Rei. But what if she _is_ the one? Should we risk it? Or should we just let the Tigress wait in her temple for all eternity, waiting for her Chosen to appear? You're the one who guards the temple, so you're the who must make this choice, Rei. But you know that Yuuki's not staying here forever. She's going to leave China in a couple months. That's not a lot of time, Rei, seeing as this is a big decision for you. What ever choice you make, I'll stand by it, but you've gotta make you decision fast."

"I know, I know! It's just..." Rei trailed off, realizing that he was about to repeat himself.

"Why don't you go back to the White Tiger village, and talk it over with Tao? You've still got some time. Not much, but some." Jason smiled at his friend.

"You're right. We just met Yuuki, and we're already setting her up. I surprises me that she doesn't already have a bitbeast though. Bladers of her skill level have either been playing from a really young age, or have a lot of natural talent."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Jason laughed. "Hey, it's getting late. You could stay here for the night, but I think that your village must be going crazy over your absence."

"You're right. See ya tomorrow dude!" Jason grinned as Rei vaulted through the window. After deciding that his room was getting far too stuffy, Jason went to join his and Yuuki's families downstairs for a movie.

* * *

It's kinda short, but this is only the intro. This is the first fic I've ever really written and posted, and I'd really like some feedback. Constructive criticism and advice are welcomed! Oh, and thanks to Kitty for being such a great friend. This is a giftfic for her, since the only way I can talk to her is through MSN now... cries Thanks for taking the time to read this! 


End file.
